


ONLY FOR Y O U

by KA_LON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: "I'll kill him if I have to"
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	ONLY FOR Y O U

Junmyeon grew up in this lifestyle. Eyes watching him became a familiar feeling, ears tuned in to the muttering of conversations merging together in the room, some spreading gossip while others planned how to murder the person next to them.

She wasn't use to the stares, didn't understand why they always had something to gossip about. Wondered how people couldn't see through the fake smiles of the one plotting to take what they had killed others for. Though she would give them something to look at, much to Junmyeon's displeasure.

She was the most talked about wife, and not because she was married to the man who almost ran all of Korea, but because of her stare. Intense and sultry, inducing feelings of lust and jealousy. It was as if she knew your darkest secrets, confirming your suspicions as she raised her glass to take a sip. Glossed lips living a tinted nude print on the clear surface.

She smiled and gossiped with the wives, the men around the glass table taking what they thought was subtle glances towards the soft skin of her leg exposed by the thigh high split of her gown, that was becoming her signature look for these functions.

They thought their stares were subtle, their wives ignoring them with defeated signs and more sips of their drink of choice. Only to meet the gaze of Junmyeon, cold and calculating as if he was plotting out all the ways he would kill them if they ever became bold enough to try and live out their fantasies of touching the exposed skin that his hand laid upon. Warming the skin underneath, fingers dimpling the thickness he gently gripped when one's gaze would stare a little too long.

_"You know they only stare to get a reaction out of you" Speaking softly into his ear, lips grazing the skin. A snort leaving his lips._

_"Trust me, they don't want the reaction I'll give" He replies causing her to smirk,_

_"Of course. They'd like the keep their heads, how else are they going to watch" She winks over her glass._

_"And you love giving a show, don't you sweetheart"_

_"Only when you're watching" She adds, softly pressing a kiss to his jaw._

It happened when she stood to go to the bathroom, whispering into Junmyeon's ear before she did. With a nod of acknowledgement his attention was back on the conversation he was having with the Hyungnim of china, Yixing. Only one who was watching closely would catch the glance he sent to his second in command, who stood in reply.

The idea to wear a loose dress had it's benefits, one that allowed her to use the bathroom with ease as someone thought it was a good idea to sit on her bladder. The warm water washed the soap from her hands, her eyes watching as the suds swirled down the drain. Drying her hands her eyes looked to her reflection.

Many wives commented on the glow of her skin, wondering what product she's used. A snort almost left her mouth at the question, instead she gave them the brand of the new night serum she was trying.

"Night serum" She chuckles to herself, one of her hands smoothing over her stomach. The second benefit was the small bump that the black silk hid.

After reapplying a coat of gloss she exited the bathroom, glancing up from her clutch in surprise.

"Mr. Lee"

"Azul we know each other better than that, you can call me Jiwoon" The man smiled.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe" His reply was came with a smirk and a glint in his eyes that was off putting, his intentions were anything but an innocent conversation.

"..Did you need something, Junmyeon-"

"No, it's something I need to talk to you about" He was quick to cut her off, adamant about not involving the mafia leader "Preferably outside, these days the walls seem to have ears"

If there was one thing anyone in this lifestyle was held accountable for, it was respect. You were expected to give it no matter the person's status, but it was a unspoken rule to be smart enough not to disrespect those with more power than you.

Jiwoon may have been older but he wasn't more powerful than Junmyeon. That being said any mistake Azul made could blow back onto him. It wasn't disrespectful to decline the request of the man in front of her, but he could take it as disrespect if he wanted a reason other than envy to come for everything Junmyeon has..including her. The slight smirk on Jiwoon's lips let her know that he fully intended too if she so much as tried to get out of walking outside with him.

She's heard of situations like this, that other wives have been subject too. Some not even being able to decline sexual advances of other leaders if they were more more powerful then their partner, threats of killing them putting the women into submission as the man has their way with them.

Azul has been lucky so far, Junmyeon only ever taking her to the smaller gatherings where not as many would be present. Always making sure she was within his sight or by his side, and if he couldn't be he would always make sure someone else was.

"Z, Jun's looking for you" The voice of Junmyeon's second in command was all the valid reason she needed to decline his offer without him being able to throw it back in her face.

"Sorry Jiwoon, maybe next time we meet" Azul smiles sweetly, tone mocking as she heads towards Minseok.

"Oh and tell Junmyeon I said congrats..a baby is a beautiful thing" His words held a deeper meaning, he's been watching her..for a lot longer then tonight.

"Stay away from her, next time he won't be asking" Minseok's tone as casual for his choice of words, he wasn't threatening the man. He was making an assertion, hinting to what would happen should the man be seen alone with Azul again.

Junmyeon always made sure to have eyes everywhere. Just in case one grew a little too interested in what was his.

"You okay?" Junmyeon's soft tone sounded loud in the silent bathroom. Knocking her out of her trance of staring at into the glass bowl of the sink, watching as the suds from her face wash slowly disappear down the drain as she was lost in her thoughts. Eyes meeting his in the mirror.

"Nothing I'm not use too" He wasn't assured but the smile she sent him, he could tell the exchange with Jiwoon had shaken her up a little bit.

"Is that you're way of telling me to let it go. You're gonna have to step it up sweetheart" She snorts at his words, he wouldn't let it go even she got on her knees to ask nicely.

"I don't want to be the face that launched a thousand ships Jun. Let him talk and scheme or whatever else he plans to do, he wants a reason to go to war with you and he knows exactly how to get that"

"Any one with eyes will know exactly how to get me to act irrational Z. That ring isn't just on you're finger for me to have someone on my arm, we didn't make the decision to have a child for me to have someone to take over when I step down" Turning her to face him, he cages her in with his hands resting against the sink on either side of her "You are the only one who will get me to launch a thousand ships, and it doesn't take a genius to figure that out"

"Or to talk you out of it"

"It's not just about keeping you safe anymore" Junmyeon's touch was gentle as his fingers graze her bump, palms cradling the sides as his lips place a kiss on hers "I'll kill him if I have to" His words weren't a threat, they were a promise.


End file.
